


Beauty and the Beast of Exams

by ETNMystic



Series: Mystic's Original Works (Possibly Transferred From My Other Accounts On Other Writing Sites) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: college exams, nerds are cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Another one I wrote for that blog.
Series: Mystic's Original Works (Possibly Transferred From My Other Accounts On Other Writing Sites) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726699
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Beauty and the Beast of Exams

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Belle who was this nerdy bitch, but also a nice bitch, who went to this kinda provincial college. Everyone thought she was nuts because she read the textbooks for fun. And Belle was like “Don’t fucking judge me. You don’t know my life.”

Now there was this really hot jock named Gaston and he was like “Belle’s kinda hot, but super fucking nerdy.” And he tried to get her to come to parties, but Belle was also a super introverted bitch who was like “fuck parties.” So while everyone else got shit-faced, like her friends Cindy and Snow, Belle stayed in her dorm and studied super hard.

Now she had this one professor who was really hairy, had anger issues, and was obsessed with roses and putting faces on inanimate objects. Everyone thought he was nuts. And he was like “Don’t fucking judge me. You don’t know my life." Belle thought he was kinda cool.

However he also gave the toughest exams. Belle had to pull several all-nighters just to pass one exam and the highest grade she had in the class was a B, which to others wouldn’t be too bad, but Belle was freaking the fuck out cuz she wanted to get the best GPA she could.

So when finals were coming around, Belle was studying like crazy. Somedays she would study non-stop. And some of those days, she wouldn’t remember much because she’d pass out from stress. But finally exam day came around and Belle was the last one to hand in her final because she was checking her answers so damn much.

Fortunately her studying paid off and she got an A in the class. She went onto become valedictorian and lived happily ever after.

Until she realized she had no friends because she had neglected her social life. But that’s okay because she had tumblr.

The End.


End file.
